Life in Lincoln's Village
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: See how the characters in Clash of Clans, which most people think of as emotionless robots, have emotions, and see them in a different light! Also, see how Lincoln and his little bro, Leopold, bond! Rated T for fighting.


**Ok, I'm back, aaaaaaannnnnd…. I might have changed my mind about the whole 'No more new fanfics' thing. This just GOT INTO MY HEAD AND IT WON'T COME BACK OUT! K, this'll be about a few characters in Lincoln Loud's COC (Clash of Clans) Village. Basically, he has a level 10 TH (Town Hall) and these are the points of view of various characters (The Chief, a Villager, a Builder, an Alchemist, Guard Archer/Guard Wizard, and his Heroes, the Barbarian King and Archer Queen), and Lincoln's 13 at the time, and there is a younger kid, Leopold (Remember him from TLM, The Loud Mermaids?), and he's about 1 at the time of this fic, and he REALLY likes watching his big bro play COC, and by chapter 3, the Boat (COC fans, you know what I mean,) will come in, and by the 5** **th** **, the TH will become level 11. K guys, let's go.**

A little 1-year-old with dark brown hair toddled into a room with very little space, and a bed, where a 13-year-old white-haired guy was sitting playing a game on an orange tablet, a Samsung Tab 4 to be exact. The older one was so absorbed into whatever he was playing that he didn't even see (Or hear!) the little one come in. The youngest crawled up the bed, and said, "HAI, WINKIN!" startling the older one, Lincoln, who said, "LEO, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" then said, a little more gently, "How ya doing, Leo?", and then the younger one, Leo, said, "Mommy say me watch yoo pway Cwash of Cwans," pointing to the screen of the tablet, which indeed did have a COC Village being raided by Lincoln's massive army of (almost) max level Giants, Wall Breaker (Which blew up right as Leo pointed), Balloons, Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.A.s, Baby Dragons, Miners, Minions, Hog Riders, Golems, Witches, Lava Hounds, and Bowlers, along with max level troops of Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, and Valkyries, along with a high-level Barbarian King, Level 35 to be exact, and a low-level Archer Queen, who was Level 10. At the bar on the bottom side were a few spells, what remained of the Armageddon that happened before the troops were released. The spells there were: a Rage, 2 Heal, and a Clone.

Lincoln said, "Sure. But, don't tap anything unless I say so." Then saw a level 8 Mortar blast a few Archers to death, then said to the Mortar, "YOU, sir, need to die." Then took his spells, then yelled, "OPERATION: DESTRUCTO RUSH!" then tapped all of the spells, except for one Heal, and tapped all of them near the troops heading for the Mortar, making them be effected by them, and tapped the King and Queen's powers, Iron Fist and Royal Cloak, respectively.

(A/N: After the part with Leo and Lincoln, it'll switch to INSIDE of Clash of Clans. K? K. Proceed.)

 _ ************************************Electra, the Archer Queen********************************_

I yelled out, "ROYAL CLOAK!" and 'disappeared' from sight while a few of my Archer subjects appeared to fight in our battle, ordered by Chief Linet, and we started to attack the Mortar that was attacking some other Archers, and Jirenn, the Barbarian King, hollered, "IRON FIST!" and got bigger, started to glow purple, and started to run like crazy, along with some Barbarian subjects that came to help him, and THEY started to attack the Mortar. Afterwards, when we destroyed the Mortar and got three stars, we didn't dilly-dally to get home to what would obviously a HUGE celebration, because we were going into the TITAN 1 LEAGUE. Not Titan 3, not Champion 1, TITAN 1. There were only 300 Trophies to go until we got into the best league there is, the Legend.

 _ *************************************At Lincoln's Village************************************_

When we got back, there was no one there. BUT, when we got past the 'gates' (With Bombs, Spring Traps, Giant Bombs, and Skeleton traps, primed onto different Troops, though only 1 primed on Air Troops, and 2 primed on Ground Troops), we were surprised by EVERYONE in the village, who all said, "SURPRISE! THANK YOU FOR GETTING US TO THE TITAN 1 LEAGUE!" and some Villagers shot up a banner that said, 'Thank You, Great, Honorable Army! Thanks for your great Valor and Honor and for getting us to the Titan 1 League!' in Dark Elixer Black and Elixer Purple alternating letters. Some Villagers got a TON of Wine from somewhere in the Town Hall, and everyone was cheering and putting a few of the soldiers on their shoulders, and music was blasting out from somewhere, and all of the troops were eating, so I did too.

 **DONE! The next chapter will have another guy, the Heir, Sarius. The Chief Sarius will die next chapter, and as I said before, by the 4** **th** **chapter from now, the TH will be level 11. But, for now, Linet is allliiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvve, and he'll stay that way for halfway through the next chapter. K guys, ADIOS!**


End file.
